The trend toward integrating more photonics components into high speed systems is increasing at an unprecedented rate. The usage is not limited to high end systems; more and more demands for high speed links with low cost is needed the data center is a typical case. At the printed circuit board (PCB) level, there is a movement toward integrating waveguide technology to carry huge amounts of data at higher speeds, while attempting to solve signal integrity issues associated with copper and lowering the cost involved in compensation components, such as eye openers, re-timers, etc. At the chip level there are needs for integration TOSAs (transmitter optical sub-assemblies) and ROSAs (receiver optical sub-assemblies) at the packing level or within the dies themselves in the case of silicon photonics (e.g., optical field programmable gate arrays, or FPGAs).